blitzfandomcom-20200213-history
Tank:G02 Hummel
Hummel front left view image:Hummel front view 2.jpg‎ Hummel front right view image:Hummel back view 1.jpg‎ Hummel back left view image:Hummel back view 2.jpg‎ Hummel back right view image:Hummel-1.jpg Hummel, map Airfield image:Hummel-2.jpg Hummel, map Ensk |InTheGame_pros= * Impressive top gun range (1250 m) * Good alpha damage * Decent gun traverse arc * Low dispersion while turning * Can be played as TD when needed |InTheGame_cons= * Large silhouette * Mediocre, at best, accuracy * Not that good mobility * Most expensive shells of all T6 SPGs * First gun has only 800m range and very slow shell travel speed |InTheGame_performance= The Hummel starts off as a larger version of the Grille with the same gun. As soon as the upgraded gun is bought, however, everything changes. The second gun has a slow aim speed compared with other guns, and this can be quite frustrating in the beginning. If time and patience are taken, however, this SPG will perform well. The gun does a nice amount of damage and penetration and can easily stay competitive in tier 8 games. It has a good traverse arc without having to turn the whole vehicle. The 18 rounds carried won't run out as often as they would in the Grille, due to the lower rate of fire. Fire discipline must be taken to be effective; make sure to let the aim circle shrink all the way without taking premature shots, as this is the only way to chance a hit. Otherwise, it'll be a waste of a shell. The 27 seconds of reload time is very long however; it may seem that you can fire, relocate, re-aim, and load for your next shot, but the long aim time will leave you with ripe targets you cannot accurately hit. |InTheGame_research= * Unfortunately, only the radios carry over from the Grille. * Research and install the engines first, as they are cheap XP wise. * The upgraded suspension is necessary to mount the second gun. * Next, research the 15 cm sFH 18 L/30. * Go from there. |InTheGame_equipment= Artillery Shell Rammer, GLD, Camouflage Net |History= Based on the experiences gained in the early stages of fighting on the Eastern Front, in late 1941, plans were laid for the development of artillery support vehicles, including a howitzer carrier based on the Panzerkampfwagen III’s chassis. Its main role was to provide other units with mobile artillery support on the battlefield. In early 1942, one prototype based on the Panzerkampfwagen III’s chassis and armed with a 105mm leFH17 howitzer (with muzzle brake) was constructed. Its design was rejected in favor of using the Panzerkampfwagen IV’s chassis. This design was accepted, and one prototype, based on the Panzerkampfwagen IV’s chassis and armed with 105mm leFH17, was produced. In late July of 1942, it was decided to replace the gun with the more powerful 150mm sFH 18 L/30 howitzer (without muzzle brake) based on the special chassis by Alkett/Rheinmetall-Borsig designated Geschutzwagen III/IV. It combined components of both the Pz.Kpfw. III (mainly Ausf. J: driving and steering mechanism) and Pz.Kpfw. IV (mainly Ausf. F: suspension, engine, and cooling system). Originally, the Hummel (Bumblebee) was planned to be an "interim solution" until a specially designed gun platform / chassis was developed. |HistoricalGallery= File:Hummel_russian.jpg |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= }} Category:German Tanks